


Wrong Girl

by AnnieRya



Series: Tumblr asks [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Adrien's new girlfriend is Ladybug, but Marinette is very single and confused.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tumblr asks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807489
Comments: 12
Kudos: 245





	Wrong Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien salt where Adrien starts dating a girl claiming to be Ladybug, then Chat keeps trying to kiss the real one during an akuma attacks. He calls Ladybug by the fake ones name, making Marinette realize what was going on. Since she knows who Chat is, she is able to revoke his miraculous, telling him he never deserved it.- Tumblr user.

“Hello Faith how are we this evenly.” Chat Noir purred at his girlfriend, Ladybug froze and looked at him, puzzled “Excuse me?” She asked raising a brow at her partner, “I must say M’lady you look absolutely stunning.” He said kissing her cheek.

SLAP, Chat clutched his cheek, “What the hell Chat!” Ladybug yelled, His flirting had gotten out of hand recently but this, he was crossing the line now more than ever.

“It’s okay Faith you don’t have to hide from me, It’s Adrien see.” Chat Noir transformed back and plagg looked ready to kill, “Faith? Cha-Adrien I don’t know what the heck you’re talking about!” Ladybug shouted, Internally Marinette was rethinking how she viewed her former crush. 

“I tried to tell him, but the kid wouldn’t listen.” Plagg grumbled, “I know who you are ladybug there’s no need to hide.” Adrien said, the boy looked so happy as ladybug walked towards him, she looked him dead in the eye, and grabbed his ring.

“What!” he cried as she took his miraculous, “Adrien Agreste wielder of the cat miraculous, as guardian of the miraculous hereby strip you of it.” Ladybug said, She had no choice really, what if he had revealed his Identity this ‘Faith’, His behaviour had been bad but this could be dangerous.

“I’m sorry Adrien, but your actions left me with no choice." She said before swinging away, Marinette had a lot to think now but hey, at least she didn’t have to worry about the danger he could of caused.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or leave Kudos please.


End file.
